The Internal Secret
by The Glorious Executioner
Summary: What happens when Ichigo is called into his Inner World? A bit of swearing.


**Right. Here's another story from me. Read the A/N at the bottom to learn more.**

* * *

_The Fight Begins_

* * *

Blue. That was what his eyes beheld as he opened them. His eyes took a few seconds to realize what that blue was exactly.

_'The sky? Why would I...?'_ He thought to himself before looking around slowly.

He noticed that he was now in his inner world, where his hollow and Zangetsu resided. He noticed he was also laying down, and slowly stood to his feet.

"Why am I here? Zangetsu would have appeared if he wanted to speak with me. And my hollow hasn't said anything since I defeated him in battle, so why?" He questioned aloud to himself.

Looking down for a second, he noticed his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, was sticking out of the ground, waiting for him to retrieve it. Wrapping his hand around the hilt of the weapon,he pulled it out gently, curious as to why it was here. It was then that he heard the insane laughter of his hollow.

"**Well now, King. What a surprise. You rarely come here, unless it's to talk to Old Man Zangetsu. But, he wasn't the one who called her. I was."** Hichigo said, the psychotic grin plastered on his face. **"Now, I bet you're wondering why it was that I called you here, right King?" **Ichigo nodded at his hollow's words. His hollow rarely ever called him down, unless it was for a fight.

"**It's simple really. When you defeated me, true you got my powers under control, however, unless you can truly make me submit to you, you'll never get the full power, nor will you know of a secret Zangetsu and I have withheld from you."** His Hollow intoned, the grin remaining in place.

Ichigo's eyes hardened, as he placed both hands on his sword. He still couldn't believe that his hollow was still showing up, considering how many times he fought him, suppressing him, but he decided the would end it, no matter what.

**(And here comes the crappiest fight scene you will have ever witnessed. :P)**

* * *

Ichigo dashed off towards his hollow, Tensa Zangetsu piercing through the air, clashing against its white counterpart. Ichigo took notice of his hollows face, and saw that his eyes, which normally held an insane amount of battle lust, was devoid of that, and were now completely serious about making Ichigo work for his victory, the secret, and all the hollow powers.

Using Shunpo to get behind Ichigo, his hollow slashed his blade down diagonally, but Ichigo spun around quickly, bringing his blade up to block the attack. Recalling something he had seen Yoruichi do, he flashed behind his opponent, swinging Tensa Zangetsu, which was blocked, but he quickly kicked his hollow in the chest, forcing it back some distance.

"**Not bad, Ichigo. Using something you had seen from someone else."** His hollow grinned, holding two fingers together, before a red ball began to form, causing Ichigo's eyes to widened. _'A Cero! I gotta counter!'_ He thought within a second, as he raised his sword, it glowing blue as his power flooded through it. The two launched their attacks at the same time.

"**Cero!"** "Getsuga Tensho!"

The attacks collided in a large explosion, a massive cloud of dust in the wake of said attacks. As the dust slowly settled, Ichigo kept his senses alert for anything. He couldn't detect his hollow, which made him cautious.

_'If I were him, I'd attack from behind.' Ichigo_ thought to himself, as he whipped around, his blade flying through the air. _'Nothing? I figured he'd use the time to strike behind me.' _Turning back around, his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Standing in the spot was his hollow, missing his left arm.

"**Gotta say King, you put an ass load of power in that Getsuga Tensho then I thought, and you can see the result of it."** Shirosaki (His name, cause meh, I can change it all I want. :P) said, indifferent about the loss of his arm. Lowering his Bankai slightly, Ichigo watched Shirosaki for a few seconds before speaking.

"Did that impress you, or need I do more?" He asked, figuring that wasn't going to be enough. **"While impressive, you'll need more then that to get me to reveal the secret."**

He figured as much. Ah well, time to bust out a move he created a few days ago.

Sighing to himself about the drain this was going to do to his reserves, Ichigo hefted Tensa Zangetsu, and began to pour all of his power in the blade. The blade glowed bright blue, almost to the point of being blinding, and Ichigo began to spin in a circle, before a giant tornado of blue energy encircled him, before he roared his attack, sending it off.

"GETSUGA TATSUMAKI!" And with the shout of the attack, the tornado rushed from Ichigo towards his hollow, the intent to destroy all in the way as it went. Shirosaki's eyes widened to the point of nearly coming from his head. _**'Where the hell did he come up with this!'**_ He roared in his mind, as he knew what would happen should that hit him. Vanishing in a blur, he appeared a few feet from Ichigo.

"**Well, I gotta say King, if that move hit me, well... let's just say you'd have destroyed a lot more then just me, and that wouldn't be a good thing. And that move, just where did you come up with that? That definitely impressed me enough to reveal the secret to you." **His hollow grinned, as he backed off a few more feet, before becoming obscured by a cloud of smoke.

"Still can't believe he pulled a move like that off. Surprises; he's freakin' full of them." A feminine voice was heard from within the cloud. Ichigo's eyes widened. This was not happening.

"Oh, you have got to be shitting me."

* * *

**Right. This actually a challenge story. I onyl wrote this to see if anyone out there would bve willing to take it, and more than one person can do it! I want to see it happen. This would be an Ichigo. I have a good feeling no one has even attempted this before. I challenge you all to do this. And feel free to take the first chapter if you so desire, and alter it to make it better any way you desire. I'll be looking forward to seeing if there is anyone who can step up and take this!**


End file.
